


Ипподром

by Thexalux



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Они воротились в город из долгого похода.





	Ипподром

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Для WTF Might and Magic 2019  
> 2\. По миру HoMM III, городской быт, стилизация

Господин Рион, клерик, высшей милостью назначенный наместником славного города Уистелдала, возвратился домой из долгого похода. Впрочем, пребывание здесь обещало быть кратким — объявили, что в городе мы останемся не дольше седмицы и в скором времени вновь отправимся в путь. Войска отпустили: некоторые нуждались в лекарской помощи, многим хотелось свидеться с семьей или родной казармой. Мой отряд был не местным — нас господин Рион нанял на службу в крошечном городке вниз по течению, и мы были счастливы пойти к нему служить. На самом деле мы, жители Кэнана, были готовы на все, чтобы отплатить ему за помощь: он явился нежданно, как небесное благословение, освободил город от захватчиков-варваров и всерьез занялся его строительством... Я мог бы рассказывать эту славную историю целую вечность.

Когда торжественная церемония приветствия наместника была кончена и по рядам пронесся благословенный приказ разойтись куда душа желает, я обернулся к моему товарищу, Ратвальду: 

— А нам, стало быть, время искать пристанище, друг мой.

Ратвальд согласно хмыкнул:

— Давай первым делом найдем здешнюю таверну.

Я улыбнулся, представляя, как мы будем блуждать среди огромных каменных домов, льнущих друг к другу, точно голубок с голубкой, по этим улочкам, вьющимся меж домов цветными карнавальными лентами. Уистелдал, большой и светлый, казался несоизмеримо огромным, стоило мне вспомнить почти заброшенный Кэнан, где до сих пор стояла недостроенной башня грифонов и на всю округу можно было по пальцам пересчитать каменные дома.

Мне хотелось осмотреть здесь все. Прогуляться по рынку с разноцветными палатками и шатрами и по тесным улицам с флажками и вывесками, хотелось зайти в кузницу и пройтись по ремесленным цехам, заглянуть в конюшни. Лейтенант Уолтон говорил, что в городе много лошадей и расквартирована кавалерия, одна из лучших; теперь в его слова было нетрудно поверить: я видел это своими глазами.

Стоило вспомнить лейтенанта, как он тут же появился рядом, словно бы подслушав мои мысли.

— Господа, — приветливо начал он, обращаясь ко всему нашему отряду, мнущемуся на месте, — я буду рад показать вам город, и в первую очередь сторожевые посты, где каждый из вас сможет рассчитывать на должное внимание к себе, где вам будет обеспечена еда и спальное место.

На уставших лицах появились улыбки: каждому было приятно знать, что о них не забыли и что даже в огромном Уистелдале мы сможем найти приют.

Так, лейтенант Уолтон провел нас по городу, от здания капитолия, где проходила церемония, вверх по главной улице, откуда виднелись и торговые ряды, и замок наместника, возвышающийся по ту сторону небольшой юркой речушки, и гильдия магов с гладким круглым куполом, похожим на выгнутый бок пузатой фляжки. Поговаривали, будто бы господин Рион первым делом направился именно в гильдию — справиться о последних новостях, свидеться с товарищами по своим магическим наукам и поделиться заморскими знаниями. Такое рвение казалось, быть может, диким, но в него охотно верилось: колдовал господин наместник будто по благоволению небесного создателя, и видно было, что от души.

Лейтенант между делом показал нам и таверну близ главной площади, и ипподром с конюшнями, поэтому, когда мы наконец вышли к сторожевым постам, все, бесконечно впечатленные и уставшие, сполна ощутили тяжесть походной поклажи на своих плечах. Лейтенант сдал наш отряд на руки коменданту, а сам удалился восвояси. Комендант — широкоплечий и мощный мужчина в простом платье — назвался и, обозначив, где находится лекарская часть, столовая и общие комнаты, по-свойски пустился в рассказы.

— Это все нынешний господин наместник так город поднял, — говорил он. — Прежде тут сплошное захолустье было. Под его рукой городок-то наш и вырос и облагородился, словно птичка перышки почистила. Красота-картинка стал, а?

К тому моменту с комендантом остались только я и Ратвальд. Остальные благополучно разбрелись кто куда, чтобы восполнить силы после праведных сражений. Я кивнул в ответ на слова коменданта:

— Да, красивый город.

— Вот, — довольно протянул тот. — Тут теперь и праздники часто, и фестивали всяческие... В нынешний седьмой день, вот скажем.

— А что будет в седьмой день? — живо заинтересовался я.

— Турнир на ипподроме. Сначала — забег новых лошадок, а потом рыцарский поединок, — комендант хохотнул. — Господа рыцари изволят развлекаться. Наша кавалерия любит такие игры.

— Надо же, — поразился я. — А нам можно прийти? 

— А почему нет? Седьмой день, вестимо, день, свободный от всяческого труда, так что если в городе будете — приходите. У нас простой люд жаден до таких зрелищ, так что народа наберется много.

— Обязательно придем! — заверил я, и Ратвальд тяжело вздохнул.

— Как же тебе неймется, — покачал он головой. Комендант в ответ захохотал:

— Приходите-приходите! Зря упустите шанс поглядеть на такую-то диковинку.

Поговорили еще немного, а потом и мы с Ратвальдом отправились отдыхать: получили в столовой положенные порции похлебки и, отобедав, решили отложить все благостные порывы на потом и уступить ужасной усталости, что преследовала нас весь последний месяц похода. Мы быстро отыскали общие комнаты, и нам даже любезно указали на свободные места, которые мы могли занять.

— Завтра сходим в таверну, — сказал я, уже укладываясь на деревянной койке. — И обязательно — на ипподром...

— Хорошо, — так же невнятно ответил Ратвальд. — Осмотрим город...

Говорил ли он что-то еще, я не узнал, сморенный крепким целительным сном.

***

Седьмой день настал очень уж внезапно. К тому моменту я уже хорошо запомнил путь от главной улицы до таверны, ипподрома и казарм, и надо сказать, что большую часть времени мы проводили либо в таверне, тратя жалование, либо около конюшен. Я ничего не мог поделать и смирить своей страсти к лошадям тоже не мог, а лошадки в Уистелдале оказались до того чудесные, что не описать. Все как на подбор, резвые, холеные. Мог бы, пошел бы в кавалерийский полк, да что уж тут теперь.

Скачки назначили сразу после утренней службы и до полудня; после полудня предполагалось смотреть на турнир. Я не мог дождаться, и от нетерпения едва не дрожал. Ратвальд поглядывал на меня со снисхождением человека, никогда не любившего лошадей с той же силой, что я. 

Когда мы дошли до ипподрома, там уже собирался народ, толпился у ограждений, нетерпеливо высматривая сквозь ограду что-нибудь, кроме вспаханного копытами песка. 

День предвиделся ясный, голубое небо простиралось над головой, и синие флажки над ипподромом раскачивал ветер. На деревянной трибуне пустовало место наместника, в воздухе разлетались радостные звуки дудок, труб и барабанов.

Когда в конюшнях почувствовалось оживление, какой-то мужичок бравого вида вскарабкался на помост и во всю глотку завопил:

— Начнем же! Извольте поглядеть на наших новых коняшек! 

Он дал отмашку, и лучник, примостившийся у самой ограды, выстрелил. Стрела описала высокую дугу и вонзилась в помост, толпа радостно завопила, раздался щелчок пастушьего кнута, и лошади рванулись вперед. 

Я не мог отвести глаз; посмотреть было на что. Мимо ограды неслось с дюжину чудесных лошадок самой разной масти: серые, саврасые, мышастые. Одну из этих лошадок, как я полагал, снарядят для господина наместника в его грядущем походе. Его прежняя кобылица была хороша, но долгая дорога истощила ее.

Над ипподромом стоял оживленный гвалт; вопили дети, забирающиеся на ограду, улюлюкали мужики, ржали кони.

Вслед за молодняком пустили двумя пятерками лошадей постарше, крепких и невысоких, из кавалерии. У меня дыхание сбивалось всякий раз, когда они оказывались возле нас с Ратвальдом. 

Глаза слезились от пыли, в горле пересохло, но наглядеться и накричаться вдоволь я не мог. Ратвальд то и дело придерживал меня за плечо, будто я был несмышленое дитя, так и рвущееся угодить под ноги мчащихся лошадей.

Я потерял счет времени, совсем забылся и даже не уловил тот момент, когда настал полдень. После забега кавалеристы устроили нечто вроде парада, и солнце сверкало на изгибах начищенных конских бардов. Тогда и прибыл господин наместник — посмотреть на турнир, развлечься перед новым походом. Он дал знак к началу, бойкоголосый мужичок тут же послушно кивнул и завопил:

— Перейдем же к турниру! Потешим господина наместника!

Турнир представлял собой особое зрелище. Конники тут же исчезли с манежа, остались только двое с тренировочными копьями; нетерпеливо гарцующих лошадей пустили вдоль ограды, чтобы каждый мог насладиться красотой брони еще раз. 

— Мы не станем ждать конца, — напомнил Ратвальд, вероятно, видя, насколько я отчужден от мирских забот в этот миг. Я только вздохнул. Ратвальд усмехнулся по-дружески, по-доброму покачал головой: 

— Еще немножко постоим и пойдем, — сказал он. — Лейтенант просил не задерживаться после полудня. 

— Я помню, дела ратные ждут. Многое нужно сделать на завтра.

Завершив круг, кавалеристы замерли, и представление началось. Жаркое солнце слепило глаза, в лицо бил охлаждающий ветер вместе с песчаной пылью, пахло потом, травяным соком и яблочным сидром, бликовали латные доспехи, и над ипподромом стоял звон и топот, раздавались восторженные крики.

...Так жаль было покидать это место.


End file.
